


Birthday Congratulations

by tsund0ku_library



Series: Sleeping on the Job [5]
Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: "technical term for eating ass", Age Difference, And David licks something fun for once, And Miller feels like an old man, But it's the early 90s, Do you know how many times I had to stop myself from writing "snake eater"?, Fluff, Frank and David would be shitty Internet users I think, I had to look up some weird stuff for this one, M/M, Oral, Rimming, This one's full of my silly head canons too, being one, let me live, ok, so I improvised, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsund0ku_library/pseuds/tsund0ku_library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solid figures out when Kaz's birthday is and is determined to make it a good one. Fluffy as a freshly turned down bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Congratulations

For someone who wanted to specialize in tactical espionage missions, missions where discretion and intel gathering is key, figuring out when Master Miller's birthday was and keeping it quiet was surprisingly taxing for Solid.

Obviously, being the sort of man who always has an ear on the ground, Kaz knew that David'd been nosing around, trying to figure out when his birthday was. It bothered him, a bit, that David was trying to figure out when he was born, because he thought that David just wanted to know just how large the generational gap was between them, but he didn't stop him. He figured David deserved to know just what he was getting into with him, what exactly came with dating him. When Solid recently had stopped trying to catch his eye as frequently in public, turning away or pretending that he hadn't noticed Kaz's eye on him, he supposed that it was inevitable that would David would lose interest in an old bastard like him and tried to shove the pain down further.

When he heard that Higgins was organizing a party on that Tuesday, his birthday, an idea flitted across his mind that David was behind it, but he dismissed it quickly. David was a classic loner, someone who preferred small groupings to parties, Tom Clancy novels to drinking with friends. He wouldn't plan a party. And when Kaz had been told that it was a costume party, well, that just solidified the idea in his mind that this wasn't David's doing. David wasn't one for parties and certainly not one for costumes. But that didn't mean that Kaz wouldn't enjoy the party.

Kaz had decided to indulge in his nostalgic side this party, forgoing getting a costume and deciding to dress in his old yukata, thinking that he deserved a little comfort during this distressing milestone. He was so unused to wearing it that he nearly folded it right over left, as though he was about to attend a funeral.

Kaz frowned at the mirror, his dismay reflected back him, trying to tame an errant curl into the topknot he was creating, bobby pin held between his fingers in a pantomime of a cigarette. He dexterously moved his fingers to try and work the curl into place when he froze, noticing something that was down-right bone-chilling. Kaz stared in bewilderment at the hair that clung to his fingers, the hair having a different quality of brightness. He flicked the hair pin carelessly to the counter, barely hearIng the clink as it made contact, tugging the long strand out further so that he could study it. He nudged his glasses down with his thumb, still pinning the hair between his index and middle fingers. Yes, there was no doubt about it; the hair was gray. He had a gray hair. On his head. Kaz was going gray.

He savagely tore the follicle free of his scalp in disgust. This was exactly what he needed today. To feel even older. Kaz stared in abject disgust at the hair that was dangling from his fingers, horrified by this discovery. And it was so _long_! How'd this thing, this traitor, grow from his head for so long without him noticing it? And more importantly, had David noticed? Suddenly, everything became clear. David'd seen that disgusting silvery hair and realized just how old Kaz was and was now in the process of disentangling himself from Kaz. Of course-

"Stop," he told himself firmly, flicking the hair into the toilet. "You're being ridiculous. Just calm down."

Kaz sighed heavily and picked up the fallen pin again, determined to squash his curl's rebellion, casting his mind around for something to distract himself from tearing his hair free from its constraints and searching for more strands leeched of their color. His mind settled on the Halloween party from awhile back, before this whole thing with David had happened. He'd gone as a McDonald's employee, his bright, (then) purely blond hair bound into a high ponytail that had been threaded through the back of a black baseball cap, black slacks and a polo with the McDonald's logo completing his ensemble.

Kaz finally pushed the bobby pin in place, only to have two more strands spring out. He growled in frustration as he reminisced about that party, tucking the hair back in place. Kaz had been tipsy and jokingly coming onto Marks, to her bored disapproval.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's. How may I take _you_ \- and your order? This is the best place to _eat out_." He'd said with a suggestive eyebrow raised, and Higgins had sighed loudly as Marks rolled her eyes.

"I swear, ma'am, my meat will fill you up." he joked. Higgins had pressed the heel of her palm into her eye.

"How is it that you're so high up in the ranks?" she'd ground out, as Marks ignored them both and struck up a conversation with a new recruit.

"Slept with the boss," he'd replied with a dark grin. Laughing, Kaz had turned away and met David's gaze, which had been laser-focused on the back of Kaz's head. Kaz had nodded to him, and David had turned away, with what Kaz had thought was amusement on his face and a faint flush in his cheeks. Kaz smirked as he finished perfected his Mage. He recognized David's turned on face now, with expert ease. It pleased him to think that David was so attracted to him even before anything happened between the two of them that his absolute worst pick up lines had worked on him.

Despite what Kaz felt was a growing rift between the two of them, he was still determined to have a bit of fun with him while it lasted. So he custom ordered a suit, a costume for David and prayed that David wasn't married to his costume idea. He was hugely gratified when David eagerly accepted his invitation to meet up at his place before going down to the party. He couldn't wait to see David in this ensemble he picked out for him. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror at the pleasing image of David in the costume in his mind's eye.

A knock on his door snapped Kaz out of his reverie, and he patted his topknot to make sure that every hair was in place, casting a cursory glance at the smoothed-back hair looking for more silver hair, before exiting his bathroom to answer the door. He grinned to himself as he made his way to his door, leaning on the cane that he'd traded for his usual crutch for the night to peer through the peephole, knowing exactly who was waiting patiently for him behind it. Undoing the deadbolt and unlocking the door, he admitted David, taking in David's black long sleeve emblazoned with Black Widow's symbol with a raised brow.

"Wow, Kaz you look amazing!" David commented, raking his eyes up and down his figure appreciatively, perhaps looking a tad too closely to be completely clean. He touched the topknot lightly, trying not to disturb any curls. "I like your Mage." David purposefully mispronounced it like it had a j at the end, just to mess with Kaz.

Kaz winced at the mangling of his native tongue, still somewhat touched that David knew what it was called. "Ma-ghee," he corrected. "You knew what it was called?"

"I read," David said with a shrug, leaning in for a small kiss, putting his hand on Kaz's shoulder. He was currently working on learning his fourth language, and he chose Japanese, despite the fact that Mandarin seemed like the obvious choice. China had the world's highest population of people, but David had a deep, desperate desire to know what Kaz was murmuring desperately in bed during the final throes.

"Yeah, but it's mostly ten cent mysteries and shitty Clancy novels if it's not for class," Kaz said with a smirk, pulling away to look him in the eye, his trademark aviators still stubbornly perched on his nose.

David frowned. "They're not shitty! They're easy reading! It's OK to do stuff for fun, you know."

Kaz's smirk grew even wider as he ran the hand still clutching his cane across David's ass. "Oh, I know it's fine to do stuff _just for fun_."

David flushed and side-stepped his touch. "We have a party to get to, you know. We can't do that yet."

Kaz, whose expression had fallen in dismay, smiled again suddenly at the, 'yet''. "True. So where's your costume? And just how many Black Widow shirts do you own?"

 David's brows raised in surprise as he looked down at his t-shirt. "Um, I'm wearing my costume now." he said, avoiding the t-shirt question.

Kaz ran his index finger along the design on the front of his shirt, still clutching his cane, leaning against the door and feeling warm, hard muscle beneath his fingertip with an unimpressed expression on his face. " _This_ is your costume?"

"Come on, stop it, Kaz. I don't need to show up to the party already hot and bothered," David protested in a mildly irritated tone, though his bruised and scratched hand sprung up to catch Kaz's hand, squeezing it lightly. They had been training to climb steep surfaces without gear earlier that day, and the practice had been rough even on David's tough, calloused hands. 

"Hm. Doesn't take much to get you going, huh, David." Kaz teased, pressing a kiss to his lips, opening his mouth to lick the seam of David's soft lips. A tiny groan issued from David's throat before he gently pushed him away, his beat-up hands on his shoulders.

 "Kaz..." he said, blue eyes widened in a silent plea.

Kaz relented with a tiny chuckle, using his cane to maneuver himself around David and into his bedroom. "Follow me, David. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I'll get your little costume problem sorted out."

David complied easily, though he had a wary look on his face. His eyes followed the line of Kaz's outstretched hand, which was pointing to something black spread out on the bed, clearly waiting for him. David walked over and picked it up with a dubious expression on his face, shaking it out.

"Kaz!" David spluttered as Kaz watched, amusement etched in the lines of his face. David, turned to him, still clutching the suit. "I can't wear this! You'd need to lube me up to get into this thing."

"Mmm, that's a good thought. Don't go giving me any ideas." Kaz said quietly, his pupils enlarging with desire at the thought of slicking David up and dressing him in a leather bodysuit. "But don't worry. It's just your size. It's even partly spandex. I can be kind."

David's brows furrowed further, gripping the suit tightly in one hand and running the other over the black garment. " _Partly_ spandex? What's the other part?" his eyebrows shot up closer to his hairline. "Is this real leather, Kaz? How much did this thing cost?!"

Kaz smiled, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. "Have you ever known me to get anything but the best?"

David's mouth fell open in shock. "I'm not wearing this. There's restrictions on what sort of things you can wear, and-"

"Of course you're wearing it," Kaz said from his position against the doorframe, a faint smile still gracing his lips. "I know about the restrictions. I helped outline some of the rules, believe it or not. And this falls within the parameters."

"If you bend the rules a bit," Kaz added silently, watching David's expression closely.

David made a small noise of dissent, eyes falling on the tiny hourglass outlined in red on the shoulder. "Is this a Black Widow costume?"

"I seem to remember someone saying that she was their favorite," Kaz said smoothly, earning himself a pleased smile.

"You remembered?" David asked, touched.

"There's a red bandana somewhere, too." Kaz said, gesturing vaguely at the bed. ? David tossed the suit on the bed and moved in front of Kaz swiftly, grabbing Kaz's shoulders and pulling him into a deep kiss. Kaz enjoyed the embrace that David had initiated, the easy intimacy confusing him after the withdrawn way David'd been acting lately, but not questioning it. David pulled away, dark lashes lowered.

"Thanks, Kaz. I'm still not wearing it."

Kaz laughed soundlessly and leaned his cane against the wall to free up his hand so that he could trace David's mouth. "Put it on, David. Or do you need help?"

David opened his mouth beneath Kaz's gentle finger, closed it, and opened it again.

"Yes, Kaz," he said with a light sigh. "I don't need any help."

"Good boy. Now let me up, I need to finish getting ready." David pecked Kaz's cheek almost shyly before pulling away, casting another dubious look at the suit on the bed. Kaz slipped into the bathroom, leaving the door halfway open so that he could watch David struggle into the suit. He shoved an unnecessary pin into his blond hair (just blond, dammit), wanting a reason to be in the bathroom besides watching his subordinate put on skintight clothing.

Behind him, David was tugging his pants and shirt off with bruised fingers, folding them meticulously and laying them on top of Kaz's dresser, before picking up the suit again, unzipping it with a begrudging air, naked save for his close-fitting boxers. David sat down on the bed, pulling the legs on simultaneously and then hopping up, wiggling his thighs into the dark fabric. Watching him, Kaz thought that perhaps he had indeed ordered it too slim-fitted.

"Need some help?" Kaz called from the bathroom, still facing the mirror. David glanced up, meeting Kaz's watchful gaze in the mirror, his dark hair partially obscuring his face.

"No, thanks. If you start helping me into this, you'll never zip up over my dick." David said, a faint flush crawling up into his cheeks despite the grin on his face.

Kaz snorted. "Fine. Suit yourself."

David finally worked it over his thighs, and he began to pull it up when Kaz stopped him.

"Wait. Turn around." David looked confused, but obediently faced the bed.

"Hang on, are you watching me fit my ass into your fetish Black Widow suit?" David asked, turning his head to talk over his shoulder, the suit still just below his boxers, framing his ass nicely. Kaz certainly appreciated it.

"Seems a shame to miss such a good show." Kaz replied breezily. "Go on, then."

David huffed out a laugh but listened, wiggling into the suit with minor difficulty, his flesh swelling over the top of the suit briefly before slipping into place. The muscles of David's back smoothly worked as he stuck his arms into their respective holes, shrugging into the top bit. Kaz watched his back with rapt attention, silently praising the tailor to high heaven as there was a sound of the zipper being tugged up. The suit clung to him like a second skin, the black making him appear even slighter than he already was, although the suit nicely showcased his well-defined shoulders. David stood motionless, his head bowed.

Kaz gave up on the pretense of getting ready and turned around, completely focused on David. "Don't leave me in suspense. Look at me."

David didn't move. "Can't I wear a shirt under it?" he asked weakly.

"Don't be ridiculous. And ruin the integrity of the sneaking suit?" Kaz said. "Let me see you."

This time, David obliged him with a bowed head, heaving a shame-filled sigh, knotting his hands behind his back in a show of discomfort. Kaz let out an unintentional noise of appreciation as he took in the image before him, hungrily looking David over, eyes lingering on the bulge in the crotch of the pants. The suit was dark black, lightening in some panels where the leather met the reinforced spandex. The zipper pull started just below his navel, going up all the way to just above his collarbone, where it gave way to a short collar that mostly encircled David's neck, the small cutout in the front of the neckline drawing attention to his throat. The small red outline of the hourglass stood out on David's defined shoulder.

"Those would be hell to get a hard-on in," Kaz finally commented, turning off the light in the bathroom with his cane as he gave up on keeping his distance.

"It's hell to own something that _can_ get a hard-on in." David grumbled, reaching up to tug at the neckline. "Surprisingly comfortable, though."

"It looks good," Kaz commented, pressing his hips against David's and setting his cane down by the bed so that he could unzip the suit. "You're not being true to the Black Widow character if you don't unzip it a bit," Kaz reprimanded him lightly.

"How would you know? You don't read comics." David asked, brows knitting together.

"I did my research. I wanted to be _very_ accurate." Kaz said lazily, laying his palm flat against David's bare chest, just inside the suit. David shuddered and pulled away, zipping the suit back up.

"Dammit, Kaz, we have a party to get to!" David said, a reproachful look on his face. "You can't _do_ things like that yet,"

"Mm," Kaz said, shoving him onto the bed. David sprawled out, his legs hanging off the edge. Kaz moved in between his legs, placing a hand on David's warm hip. "Let's say we just stay in tonight. Sounds like a party to me."

David touched the back of his hand gently before scrambling back, almost falling off the bed in his haste to get away from Kaz's lustful touches. "C'mon, Kaz. You're all dressed up! You gotta go show it off. It's your- Uh. You like parties." David stammered, clearly about to mention his birthday. Kaz's mouth flattened out to a disapproving line before he sighed.

"I suppose. But _I_ get to take that suit off of you, mark my words." Kaz warned as David rolled off the bed.

David swallowed. "Yes, Master Miller."

Kaz patted his shoulder in a consoling manner. "Let's go."

David nodded and walked passed Kaz, who smacked his ass with his cane, unable to stop himself. David stopped and looked over his shoulder, looking frustrated but turned on.

"You forgot something," Kaz reminded him, tugging the red bandana free of the folds of the bed and handing it to him.

David took it and quickly tied it around his head, his hair adorably (not that Kaz would in a million years say this) puffing out from the top of the bandana, sticking up in every direction.

"Perfect," Kaz breathed, using his cane to pull David closer so that he could kiss the corner of his mouth, before grazing his lips along his cheek, stopping when he got to his ear. He nibbled gently on David's earlobe, flicking his tongue out before shoving him away, towards the open doorway of his bedroom. "OK. Hurry up, what are you waiting for?"

David rolled his shoulders and stalked out, shoving his feet into his military combat boots (they went perfectly with his costume, Kaz was pleased to note) and doing them up quickly before unlocking the door for Kaz, muttering indistinctly in an irritated fashion. Kaz laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm teasing," Kaz said. "No need to get huffy."

David made a noise in his throat but said nothing, pulling the door closed behind them. Even though it was not exactly a smart move, they walked down to the mess hall together, making their way to the party, Kaz occasionally stopping to squeeze David's ass clad in the spandex and leather with a quiet, "Can't help myself,"

David kept on tugging at the collar as if it were cutting into his skin, even though Kaz could clearly see that it fit perfectly. Kaz knocked into his shoulder.

"Leave it," he warned. David glanced at him and huffed out a sigh.

"The only thing this thing is missing is a goddamn corset," David grumbled. Kaz hummed appreciatively.

"Now there's an idea. Quiet, or I'll make you wear fishnets next time, too. Or maybe I'll just make you go as the Statue of David. That wouldn't be as confining, I'm sure."

David made a noise of dissent at this. "Now, I _know_ that's against the rules."  

Kaz laughed and squeezed David's ass again, not breaking his brisk stride, the strap of his cane looped around his wrist, holding on tightly partly to stabilize himself and partly because David's firm ass felt fucking good.

David and Kaz wordlessly parted when they walked in, assaulted briefly by the loud crash of voices and colors, the normally nearly identically attired people wearing a wide variety of different costumes, although he spotted the obligatory cats and other staples of the classic costume party. David brightened when he spotted Kirsten and Jeremy by the boombox, and he pushed his way towards them, murmuring mostly unheard apologies.

"There you are, man! I wondered where you got to!" Jeremy said, recognizing him. Jeremy was wearing all white, patterned with black spots, the white of his costume a stark contrast with his dark skin.

"What the fuck are you?" Solid asked, clapping a hand to Jeremy's shoulder in greeting. "A cow? A Dalmatian?"

"I'm Charlie Brown's ghost, man!" he said in an affronted tone.

David turned to Kirsten, who was wearing a long dress that reached the floor, her hair knotted in a tight bun. "I'm Nellie Bly," she answered his unspoken question.

"Oh, the journalist?" Solid said, and Kirsten nodded, looking at his costume. 

"You look insanely hot, Solid." Kirsten said appreciatively, looking him up and down. "Black Widow, right? I didn't know you were actually going to dress up this year. I'll say this, you're normally pretty crappy at costumes, but when you really do one, you go all out."

Jeremy nodded, taking in his suit. "Kirsten's right. Dude, I don't even like guys and I'd be down to fuck if you asked."

Solid laughed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Is that an invitation?"

Jeremy laughed. "Hell, yeah!"

Jeremy launched himself at Solid, leaping up and wrapping his legs around Solid's middle, making loud, wet noises while pretending to enthusiastically suck his neck. Solid and Kirsten laughed helplessly, Solid clinging tightly to Jeremy to make sure that he didn't fall on his ass. Kirsten doubled over and nearly peed herself, she was laughing so hard, a couple of dark strands freeing themselves from her bun as her face screwed up in laughter.

In the midst of David's merriment, he noticed Kaz's dark expression, his eyes locked on the way Jeremy's legs were tightly wound around his middle. Solid choked back the rest of his laughter and tapped on Jeremy's back. "Hey, get the fuck off of me, man."

Jeremy readily dropped back down to his feet, still chuckling. "Whatever, Solid. You offered. You look really sexy, too, Kirsten. I'm lovin' the old-fashioned thing you got going on."

Kirsten raised her hands, her stomach aching from laughter. "Hey, I'm not that kind of girl. I'd never get between you two lovers."

"Our shared passion is a torrid, misunderstood affair." Jeremy said, sitting on the floor and leaning his head against the table. "Few understand the delicate, open nature of our love."

Kirsten and Solid sat down next to him, side-by-side.

"It's true," Solid confirmed, adjusting his bandana. "He knows that as long as I get to bang the pool boy, I don't care what he does."

Kirsten laughed, shaking her head. "You two are nuts. Hey, that'd be a cool band name; 'The Naughty Pool Boys.'"

Solid agreed, tilting his head onto her shoulder as he tried to think of another one, the ends of his bandana reaching her elbow. "The Peace-Rockers." he offered finally.

"Grandmas with Attitude." Jeremy traded in.

"Kicking the Pooch," Kirsten added.

"The Old Timers."

"Snowcones from Hell," And on it went. Across the room, Kaz was watching from a bench with mutinous expression on his face, jealous of the easy way they conversed in public, the delighted laughs that David let out that weren't for him, dammit.

"Careful there, Master Miller. Your possessive side is showing." Frank Jaeger had materialized next to him, dropping down on the seat beside him.

"Shut it, Jaeger." Kaz grunted out, finally tearing his eyes from David to glare at Frank. Frank was dressed in what looked like a full body unitard, his gray hair uncharacteristically mussed and a red line of what Kaz fervently hoped was fake blood wound around his neck. "I didn't know you were in town, Jaeger. Just for my not-a-birthday-party birthday party?"

"Of course, Miller. Well, that, and I heard that a certain, eager, young soldier would be wearing a suit that's practically vacuum-sealed to his ass. Thanks for dressing him up, by the way. That delectable suit leaves _very_ little to the imagination. I have a good imagination, and I still don't think I'm giving him due credit."

Kaz punched his shoulder, a little too hard to be read as strictly friendly. "Don't think about him." Kaz said forcefully, despite knowing full well that his instructions wouldn't be heeded.

"And lose my favorite dirty fantasy?" Frank asked archly. "I think not. Too bad you can't fully enjoy that suit in public. But at least I'm not held by the same restrictions." And with that he leapt up, every motion a study in fluid grace.

"Like hell you aren't," Kaz growled, starting to get up, but Frank had already disappeared into the crowd, somehow blending in even with his bright, silvery hair.

"Goddamn him to all hell," Kaz muttered, flopping back down. First he finds a gray hair, then David wasn't letting him touch him, but had let Downes jump him, and now he found out that Jaeger had most likely jerked off more than once to _his_ David. If David hadn't been wearing that suit, he'd be tempted to call the whole day a wash and try to drown himself in a nice bottle of bourbon.

David was laughing, rebutting Jeremy's, "The Asshole Brigade" with "The Mad, Bad Pirates" and Kirsten added "Davey Jones' Locker" when he caught sight of Kaz's dejected face. David frowned. This whole thing had been for him. It'd been hard enough to convince Higgins, a woman that he still didn't like very much, despite respecting her formidable resolve, to combine her costume party with Kaz's birthday. Kaz was going to enjoy his birthday for once if it killed him. Getting to his feet, he offered a hand to both Jeremy and Kirsten.

"The party's getting dead," Solid lied, surrounded by loud, happy people, pulling them both to their feet. "I think that it's time to bring out the cake. Will you go and warn Melinda and Josie and get them to start lighting the candles, Nellie Bly? I'll get Master Miller's attention."

Kirsten smiled. "Can do, Agent Natasha. You just stay there looking pretty, Jeremy."' She called over her shoulder. Jeremy mock-saluted her.

"My specialty, I noticed." Jeremy said, leaning on the table. Kirsten disappeared into the room by the pantry and David pushed through the crowd, determined to make Kaz happy.

"Master Miller," David greeted him, a hand pressed to his temple. Kaz looked up in surprise, having lost sight of him in the bustle of the crowd.

"Recruit," he said curtly, allowing his eyes to roam unchecked over David's body, eyes protected by his sunglasses.

"Could you come with me, sir?" he asked politely, flushing under his searching gaze. "I want to show you something."

"Do you, now?" Kaz asked, pushing himself to his feet.

"Yes, sir. And I can see your eyes through your glasses, just so you know." David added, under his breath.

"Whoops," Kaz said carelessly, eyes focused on David's back as he led him to the table with the boombox. "What a shame."

Kaz "accidentally" nailed Jeremy's foot with his crutch when he arrived at the table, causing David to covertly glare at him.

"A thousand apologies, Mr. Downes." Kaz said smoothly, a tiny smirk curving his lips.

"No problem, Master Miller." Jeremy choked out, eyes watering as he limped away, David still glaring at Kaz.

"Oh, shut up. He dropped that magazine on your foot, remember?" Kaz muttered through the corner of his mouth, turning away from David.

"It wasn't on purpose, at least." David pointed out, moving closer. Kaz shrugged, unperturbed.

"So, what was so important that you had to drag me from my mini pity party?" Kaz asked, casting his gaze along the table, wondering why there was a boombox if nothing was playing.

In answer, David pointed across the room, bursting into song just before everyone else.

Held in the hands of Melinda, Josie, and Kristen, a massive chocolate cake with buttercream frosting lined with lit candles was coming towards them, the crowd parting as they sang. The cake finally caught up with them, and David slid away to make room, still singing loudly, looking at Kaz with a broad smile.

" _Happy Birthday, Master Miller, Happy Birthdaaaaay toooo yoooou,_ " Their combined voices rang out as a wide smile spread across Kaz's face, lit up by the candle flame.

"Blow out the candles, Master Miller!" David called out, cupping his hands unnecessarily over his mouth. Kaz chuckled and pursed his lips, blowing a steady stream of air, overwhelming the flame and efficiently snuffing it out. He laughed when he saw what was neatly scripted across the cake.

"Give 'em Hell, Master Miller!" was scrawled across the cake in blue icing, and the girls set the cake down by the boombox, someone pressing a knife into his hand, other recruits coming from the kitchens with a stack of plates.

"Cut it up, Master Miller!" someone called out from the crowd.

"Oh, I have to do all the hard work around here." Kaz roared back, to which Higgins gave a derisive snort from the crowd, dressed as the Statue of Liberty.

Kaz ignored her and flipped the knife, catching it neatly in his hand. David let out an unwilling gasp, worried that he'd cut himself, and Kaz winked at him before beginning to slice the cake, starting with a stroke through the, 'hell'.

So focused on his task Kaz was, he didn't even notice Jaeger slip next to him and stick. something into the boombox. It was only when, "Sunglasses at Night" started blaring out at full volume that he noticed him, the red around Frank's neck smeared all to hell.

David laughed openly, and Kaz displayed his middle finger to Jaeger, knife still loosely clutched in his hand.

"Only one hand left, and _that's_ what you use it for?!" Jaeger shouted over the music, and David laughed still harder, turning down the music a little.

"Fucking prick," Kaz said, smirking, plating a messy slice of cake and shoving it into Jaeger's hand. "Eat up,"

Kaz finished slicing the cake, divvying it up and setting the cake-filled plates haphazardly on the table. He brought the knife to his mouth and carefully licked a strip of crumb-coated frosting from the side of it, looking around Jaeger to stare directly into David's eyes. David flushed still harder as Kaz's tongue flicked out to catch a stray crumb from his upper lip before licking the knife clean of the sugary sweetness, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

"Happy birthday, Master Miller," he said, lowering his eyes, his cheeks flaming. He clapped Jaeger on the shoulder. "I'm glad you made it, Frank!" And with that, he made his way back into the crowd, Kaz smirking to himself as he picked up a fork, leaning over a plate of chocolate cake.

"Mhmm," Frank said, watching David go with a hungry look in his eyes. "What a lovely suit. You did good, Miller."

"Sure did, didn't I?" Kaz said, hardly being able to reprimand the eyes that were glued to David's ass, seeing as that's exactly where his own eyes were focused, silently appreciating the pull of the fabric around his muscled thighs.

David pushed through the crowd, murmuring apologizes and wishing he'd thought to bring one of his "shitty Clancy novels", as Kaz had put it, to while away the time until Kaz was bored with the party and they could go. He stopped by a picked through table laden with mostly empty dishes coated in food residue, absently tugging the zipper of his suit down a bit to let in some welcome, cooling air.

"Hey, there, Solid." said a voice near his elbow. He glanced down and noticed Kirsten hovering behind him, holding two ice cream cones drizzled over with caramel and chocolate. "Want some an ice cream cone? I know you don't like cake very much, and  these were for when the cake inevitably runs out."

Solid's face broke into a smile, shoving plates out of the way and hoisting himself onto the table, accepting the cone. "Awesome! Thanks, Kirsten."

"No problem. They have these stashed in the freezer for when the cake runs out." Kirsten explained, pushing herself one-handed onto the table, easily even in her floor length gown, and David put a hand on her elbow to steady her, and she scooted next to him. Her feet dangled a foot above the ground, while the toes of Solid's military boots nearly grazed the floor, and he crossed them at the ankle, taking a long lick off of the top. Unbeknownst to him, he had a very rapt audience to his attentions on the ice cream cone across the room.

Solid adored ice cream cones, partly because they were associated with the reward center of his brain. He used to have a summer job at a shipping place, mostly lifting heavy cargo onto trucks and making sure that they were labeled correctly and clearly. At the end of each long shift, sweaty and dirty from maneuvering the cardboard boxes (which he always took a couple of unused boxes at the end of the week, finding them ridiculously handy) and baking in the hot sun, he'd walk down a block to an ice cream stand and treat himself to a cone, usually chocolate and vanilla with peanuts. He had then developed a very specific tactic to consuming ice cream cones, hating to waste even a single drop and refusing to get stickier and messier than he was already.

David's ice cream cone consumption had a very specific order or operations. He would first carefully lick and suck at the top, trying to get it down to a more easily manageable size, trading between tiny licks and long sucks in which he wrapped his entire mouth over it, sucking away any softened ice cream that he'd melted. Once the top was sized down, he would use his tongue to dig a little moat to catch any errant drips, shoving his tongue deep below the lip of the cone, lapping up ice cream. Once David's moat was created, he focused on the top of the ice cream once more, sucking and licking away at it until his tongue couldn't reach any more without eating away at the cone. Once that happened, he'd bite off the edges of the cone until he could lick up more cold sweetness, finally slurping the rest of the ice cream out of the cone and finishing it off, the slightly soggy cone usually somehow still a little crispy.

What completely escaped poor David was the inherently sexual qualities it seemed to possess to outsiders. This did not escape Frank Jaeger and Master Miller, however, who were watching him work the ice cream cone, completely entranced by the occasional glimpses of pink, wet tongue they were treated to, the tendrils of tantalizing chocolate and caramel that clung to his lips, a thousand dirty thoughts flickering in their mind's eye.

"Mm," Kaz commented, leaning back against the table, nearly smashing his plate of cake as he moved a hand to stabilize himself.

"Hmmm," Frank hummed in agreement. They watch a drop of ice cream fall onto the small patch of exposed skin on David's chest despite his best efforts and sighed almost in unison, minds most likely going to the same place.

"He certainly knows his way around that thing, doesn't he?" Jaeger said into Kaz's ear, craning his neck in order to get a better view.

"Yes," Kaz said shortly, understanding suddenly how David was so proficient at blow jobs with no prior experience. Leave it to David to derive those kind of skills from such an innocent place. Kaz wondered with a pang of hot desire what David's cold mouth would feel like around him right now. He hadn't allowed David to do that for him since that first time in his office, despite David making it achingly clear that he was 100 percent willing. But it was his birthday, and goddamn him if he would refuse him tonight.

"I wonder what he would feel like right now," Frank said, pale lips close to Kaz's ear, breath tickling the back of his neck. "His cold mouth wrapped around-"

" _Jaeger_ ," Kaz said threateningly, unable to take that much lewd talk about David from Frank, despite the fact that his words were echoing Kaz's own wanton thoughts.

"Hm, you ruin all the fun," Jaeger purred, pushing away from him. "I think I'll go see if David's willing to have a little fun." And he took off in the direction of David and Chavez, leaving Kaz alone for the second time that night. Fucking Jaeger. Kaz pushed off from the table, abandoning his half-eaten cake on the table and moving to go stand by the pantry. So what if he felt like a horny fucking teenager? David's own teenage years weren't too far behind. They were disturbingly recent, actually. He'd understand.

Across the room, Kirsten and David sat in companionable silence for awhile before Kirsten broke it. "So what was that blush about?"

"Hm?" David said, licking a strand of caramel from his lips.

"The blush. When Master Miller licked off the knife. And come to think about it, every time he even smiles at you. Why'd you make Higgins set this thing up, anyway? You hate parties, especially ones that you have to dress up for. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, it's just odd." Kirsten finished, licking her cone thoughtfully.

"I don't blush," David said stubbornly, blushing. "And he's had a difficult life! I just wanted to give a bit of, I don't know, happiness, or peace or something. Maybe he'll stop being such a hard ass."

"Ha, you're thinking about his hard ass now?" Kirsten joked, knocking into his shoulder.

"Come on, Kirsten! I'd expect that sort of thing from _Jeremy_ , but not you." David moaned, his face red beneath the chocolate.

"Sorry. Maybe I've been hanging around you guys too much. So that thing that you were so upset about a while back... they going to be jealous, or are they gone?" Kirsten asked, carefully studying her ice cream. They had had an unspoken agreement to not mention or in anyway talk about what Solid had been sobbing about by the tree. Kirsten thought that Solid seemed more at ease and happier than she'd every seen him, so she hadn't wanted to probe scabbed over wounds, but she had to ask the question that had been burning in her ever since she found him, smoking and snotty, sitting in the ground.

"There's no girlfriend," Solid said, evading her question and trying to quell the panic growing in his stomach. "And if I were to date someone, the Master would not be a point of contention."

"OK, OK, I won't pry about, 'The Master'." Kirsten said, finishing off her cone. "I'm going to go wash my hands off," she said, wiggling her similarly scarred fingers, bruised from the rock climb and stained with melted ice cream and chocolate. She hopped down, the table wiggling worryingly with the loss of her weight, the careful equilibrium knocked out of order.

"Thanks for this, Kirsten." Solid said, raising his cone in farewell. "No problem," she called over shoulder. "Oh, hey, Frank. Excuse me, I need to clean up."

David glanced up at the, "Frank", biting a chunk off of his cone. Jaeger drew level with him, leaning against the table where Kirsten had recently vacated, the spot warm against the cold hands he had braced against it.

"Hey, it's really good to see you, Frank! I'm sure that Master Miller is pleased that you're here." David said in a delighted tone, swallowing so that he could smile at him. They'd started regularly sending each other postcards after Frank had sent him one of a bulldog with the words, "Thoughts of you are dogging my every step." with no return address and instructions to reply via Higgins. They'd been trying to outdo each other with terrible puns ever since then, the last one Frank had sent bearing the image of a brown bear and proclaiming that the time they spent apart was, "Un-Bear-able". He'd asked Higgins to give Frank a postcard detailing that when Kaz's birthday was and what kind of party it was, but he'd only done it two weeks ago. He hadn't been sure whether or not he'd get the message in time.

"Of course I came, Solid. I wouldn't miss it a surprise birthday party! I am feeling awfully jealous of that ice cream cone right now, though." Frank said, pressing into his thigh. Solid looked at him in confusion, licking up a melty bit of vanilla ice cream. His face colored as he realized just what Frank was insinuating.

"Oh," David said, finally getting it. He shoved the rest into his mouth, looking for something to do other than talk or lick and Frank laughed gently.

"Don't worry, Solid. I'm just being friendly." Frank said, reaching a hand up and laying it on his shoulder, patting it absently. "Don't want you to choke now."

David just nodded, his mouth too full of soggy cone to do much other than chew.

"Did you like my last postcard? Thanks for thinking me radiant, by the way." Frank said, referencing the postcard Solid had sent with the birthday details. The postcard had had a husky wearing sunglasses with the words, "You're paws-itively radiant!" in terrible font across the bottom.

David finished swallowing, choking back a laugh. "Yeah, I did. The wait for your reply was unbearable."

Frank laughed with him, his hand still resting on his shoulder. Frank's gaze dropped from Solid's face, and Solid glanced down to see what he was looking at.

"You got a little something right here," Frank said, moving his hand from his shoulder to lightly touch the skin beside the drips. His fingertip felt cold on Solid's hot chest. David shifted away from his finger, muttering an expletive and making to wipe it off.

"No, don't. I think there's someone else who'd rather enjoy cleaning you up," Frank said, catching his hand and gracefully inclining his head towards Kaz, who was waiting beside the pantry. When he caught David's eye, he made an unmistakable "come hither" gesture with his index finger and promptly disappeared into the pantry. David swallowed hard, looking back at Jaeger.

"Or I'd be happy to clean you up, if you'd prefer." Frank offered, sliding closer. Frank reached across Solid's lap and planted his hand beside him, pinning him in place, his almost colorless eyes amused.

"Uh, well, um-" David stammered intelligently, leaning back, flustered by his proximity. Frank laughed soundlessly. David felt it reverberate inside Jaeger through the stomach that was pressed against his knee.

"Just a little joke," Frank said consolingly. His pale eyes locked onto David's bright blue gaze, and David couldn't look away. Frank's eyes dropped, focusing instead on David's full, soft lips, smeared with caramel and chocolate. Frank leaned in suddenly, kissing the the corner of his mouth before backing off so quickly David wouldn't have been sure that it'd had happened, if Frank's lips weren't stained with chocolate from David's mouth.

"Mhm," Jaeger said appreciatively, his tongue flicking out and whisking the chocolate off. "You couldn't expect me to watch your performance and not get a tiny taste, did you? Now go to your Master. I'm sure he's getting impatient."

David, completely and utterly confused, followed the order, stumbling a bit when Frank's hand connected swiftly with his ass, a satisfying "thwack" noise resulting from the brief contact. David shoved through the crowd. Behind him, Jaeger was singing the Corey Hart song he'd blasted at full volume to antagonize Kaz, purposefully terrible.

"She cuts my security, she's got control of me," he sang, and Solid could hear the grin the grin shaping his off-key vocals.

David paused in front of the door, hand raised to knock, not sure what the protocol for birthday party-pantry trysts was, but his uncertainty was stripped away when the door opened and a hand reached out and pulled him in forcefully. David shut the door by way of his body slamming against it, a hand threaded through his hair, a hot mouth pressing furious kisses against his still slightly chilled lips, a tongue tracing the curve of his bottom lip. David reached his hands up uncertainly, settling them on broad shoulders.

"...Kaz?" he asked once his mouth was thoroughly cleaned, all traces of his dessert licked away. The body pressed against him contracted with a light chuckle.

"If anybody else would do this to you, we need to have a serious talk about the parameters of our relationship." Kaz said, a little too breathily for his own liking. David's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the pantry, the smell of stale air mingling with Kaz's familiar scent. He could just make out his mentor's face, saw the faint light filtering through the cracks of the door glinting off of the frames of his sunglasses, which were pushed up on his head so that he could see.

"No- Well, Kaz, Frank just kissed me, but I don't think he would do this." David blurted out, the guilt of the quick kiss weighing heavily on his mind. Kaz stilled, the hand in his hair sliding down to the nape of his neck. "It wasn't on my mouth, just near it! On my cheek," David said desperately, muscles tensed in anticipation, sure that he would be shoved roughly out of the way and thoroughly yelled at for his indiscretion. Instead, he felt Kaz laugh again, amused by David's obvious guilt, the thumb of his hand rubbing soothingly into the tense muscles of David's neck.

"He kissed you, not the other way around. And it was just on the cheek. If it were anybody other than Jaeger, I'd call it innocent. Now, can we please not talk about him right now? I'd like to enjoy my private time with you alone, on my birthday of all days, please." In all honesty, jealousy simmered in Kaz's gut when he thought about anyone else kissing David, innocent or otherwise, but he wanted David's undivided attention. He didn't want David distracted by a guilty conscience right now, especially since it was entirely unfounded.

David made a noise of assent at Kaz's request, feeling almost light-headed with relief, until he thought about what Kirsten had said earlier. His stomach twisted as he realized that he'd have to tell Kaz, and that it would probably cause Kaz to push him away again. The thought was driven from his mind as his suit was unzipped further, Kaz's mouth latching onto the now warm drops of ice cream. He made a tiny noise of pleasure, pushing against Kaz.

"Messy, aren't you?" Kaz murmured against his skin, working his hand beneath his tight suit, wiggling his hand down the back of suit and forcing its way into his underwear. Kaz's hand kneaded circles into the flesh of his ass, and David knew what was coming.

"I don't have any- unh- condoms on me, Kaz." David said, pushing back into his hand as Kaz bit his throat gently, David's hand tightening on Kaz's waist, the fingertips of his other hand resting on the skin exposed by the v of the neckline of his yukata. Kaz smirked. His own arousal had certainly rubbed off on David if he was willing to do something like that with all of his peers in the next room over.

"I know. Where'd you stash them in this suit without my noticing it? I assure you, I've been looking very closely. It's fine. We won't be needing any tonight. Still, maybe we should move this to my place." Kaz said, straightening up and withdrawing his hand, searching for David's eyes. "It's much more comfortable there."

David nodded in the dark, the tendrils of his bandana tickling the exposed skin of his throat. Kaz zipped up his suit a little, stopping just above his navel, trailing his fingers up the naked skin lightly, greedily. He reached David's neck, and he tugged gently on the ends of the bandana, before letting it fall from his fingers, leaning back, hips still pressed against David's. They were silent, both listening to the sounds of music through the door. David swallowed a laugh as he recognized it.

"And although I know it's strictly taboo, when you aroused a need in me, my heart says, 'Yes, indeed,' in me, proceed with what you're leading me too." Frank Sinatra crooned through the door.

"Fucking Jaeger," Kaz sighed, nuzzling into David's neck, sliding his hand under David's suit again. David put his hand on the back of Kaz's neck, mindful of his carefully constructed hairdo.

"Um, Kaz?" David tried after a moment, his voice tight. "If you want to wait to do anything until we get back to your place, I'm going to need you to stop doing that."

Kaz chuckled and extricated his hand from where it had been trapped beneath the tight fabric, rolling a hard nipple and playfully nipped David's neck before drawing back, feeling around in the dark for his cane. David passed it to him, fully doing up his suit with the other hand.

"So how're we going to do this?" David questioned, relaxing against the door, head tilted as he looked at Kaz.

"You go out first, leave the party, wait for me in my apartment." Kaz said simply, fishing around in the folds of his yukata.

"'Inside' of your apartment? How am I supposed to get in- oh." Kaz located the key ring in his clothing, handing it to him.

"Here. Take off this key. You can keep it. Found it when I was cleaning the other day. It's my spare." Kaz lied gruffly. David immediately began working the key off, following the coils of the metal. Kaz'd been thinking about giving him a key for about a month, and had another made, having destroyed the spare key to his apartment in the interest of security and solitude. But when David started pulling away, he hung back, thinking that it was probably something that would push Solid away further. Now he realized that David had just not wanted to spoil the surprise. What a good, sweet kid. What the fuck was he doing with him? He avoided David's eyes, tugging his sunglasses down as David stared at the key in his hand like it was the holy grail.

"Thanks, Kaz." David said huskily, his eyes burning, handing Kaz his keys. David tightened his grip on the key, the metal cutting into his skin. This made it twice as hard to tell him about Kirsten's observation.

"It's nothing. Just- come by whenever. Whenever you can." Kaz said. "Now go."

"Where am I supposed to put it, though?" David said looking down. "There's not a single pocket in this getup. Why doesn't it have pouches, or a vest or something?"

"Excess fabric is a hinderance on covert operations," Kaz said, plucking the key from his fingers and slipping it into his suit. David hissed at the unexpected contact of cold metal to his skin. "You need to get creative with where you stash things."

"Hey, Kaz?" David said, pausing with his hand on the doorknob. His other hand caught Kaz's wrist, a tendon there contracted with the strong grip he held on his cane. "Has it been a good birthday so far?"

Kaz squinted at him through his aviators, filled with tenderness for this vulnerable boy. "Yeah. So far. Thank you for organizing it."

David smiled. "I didn't really organize it. I just helped Higgins. It was mostly her, honestly."

Kaz snorted. "'Give'em hell, Master Miller'?"

David laughed. "Well, that was me. But the party, the food and stuff, that was her."

"Whatever. Thank you, David. Now go. As much as I like it, I really would like to pry that suit off of you." David stole a quick kiss and exited, slipping from the pantry, moving with purpose. He had to grab something from his locker before he went back to Kaz's apartment. Using his key. His very own key. He pressed a hand to the quickly warming metal through his clothing, a wide smile spreading across his face.

Kaz waited in the pantry. He tilted his head back against the door, sighing deeply. Kaz felt like a dense, horny teenager, what with the way he'd behaved when David had been simply trying to enjoy his dessert in peace. He was graying, for Christ's sake! He had no business nearly going hard in the middle of a crowded party because he liked the way David licked as he ate. He needed to get a better handle on himself before he did something actually embarrassing.

Kaz slid his hand under his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes. He pushed off of the door and grabbed his cane again, slipping out of the pantry. He spotted Jaeger talking to an uncomfortable, awkward-looking Jeremy Downes, leaning in far too close. Kaz snorted when he noticed Kirsten Chavez watching their exchange with amusement, offering no rescue to a clearly desperate Downes. Kaz called out to her, needing to ask her something of utmost importance.

"Ms. Chavez! Are there any ice cream cones left?"

                                                              ***

David fidgeted on the bed, a present carefully wrapped in brown paper laying on his lap, absent-mindedly pressing a piece of tape back down with a scratched thumb. He'd been proud of himself for forgoing the cigarette that he'd desperately wanted (he was up to two, maybe three a day. But he still had control of it, he was certain. At least 70 percent sure that he could dial it back if he really wanted.), but it had been awhile already. Maybe he should just sneak out and have a quick one. He could be back five minutes, tops. He glanced at his shoes by the front door, the key Kaz had given him resting on top of them, the shoelaces looped through the hole. He didn't want to run the risk of losing it.

"No," he decided, shifting to cross his legs. "I already had three today. It can wait."

David stared at the wall, avoiding the open door of the bathroom. He didn't much want to see how ridiculous he looked in this suit. He just liked that Kaz liked it. Then he stiffened. What if waiting on the bed was too forward? What if Kaz thought that that was all he thought about? It was true, he did think about it frequently, but that wasn't _all_ he thought about. 

Solid stood up, feeling awkward in his own skin, despite the fact that he was alone. He moved to the living room, settling on the love seat, shifting the brown-paper package in his arms. Yes, this was better. No inherent expectations here. Just sitting. He sighed and relaxed against the armrest. Where was Kaz?

Solid looked down at the present. He couldn't find any nice wrapping paper, so he'd just used the paper that they use for shipping, but then he'd worried that the paper looked too joyless and bland, so he put put his meager drawing skills to work and had tried to draw a tiny drawing of the pirate puppy Kaz had pictures of next to the tag, but it looked more like a sheep with an eyepatch. He rubbed his finger over it, wishing that he could wipe off. He should probably just rewrap it. Or scribble over it. If he wanted Kaz to think of him as the adult he was, not a lovesick kid, drawing misshapen sheep on presents was probably an ill-conceived decision.

He stood up, just as he heard the unmistakable rattle of the stairs shifting under someone's feet. Judging by the sound of the metal groaning, it sounded like there were two sets of footsteps. David froze, then panicked and shoved the present underneath the couch, hearing keys rattle and disengage the pins and tumblers in the door lock.

"Yes, thank you, Ms. Chavez. Your help was much appreciated. I'm an old man, I just want to be alone on the day marking my advancing age. But the party was delightful."

"No problem, Master Miller. Your presence will be missed." David heard Kirsten reply, and he took an unwilling step back, shocked. What was going on? The door opened a crack, and then he heard Kirsten's footsteps departing.

Kaz shoved the door open and came in, juggling his cane and holding something, kicking his shoes off, the door shutting under his weight. He noticed David standing awkwardly in front of the couch with a look of surprise. "What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in the bedroom?"

David stammered. "Uhm, well,"

Kaz shook his head shrugging. "Never mind, this is probably better. Here, I got you something."

Kaz held out his hand, and David looked at what he was holding blankly.  "An ice cream cone? Thanks, but I already had-"

Kaz shook the melty ice cream cone threateningly, a drop of ice cream nearly falling to the floor. "I know you did. Take it anyway. You need it. And I didn't enlist Ms. Chavez's help carrying it all this way for nothing, did I?"

David took it uncertainly. "Why-"

"Just eat it," Kaz ordered, and David immediately took an experimental lick. He quickly fell into his usual groove and began eating the top so that he could begin building his moat. Kaz glanced up at him, setting his cane down and tossing his keys into the basket on the counter as he began to remove his yukata. "The way you do that is downright salacious, you know that?" Kaz said, as David choked a bit, watching Kaz undress casually halfway in his entrance and halfway in his kitchen like it was the most normal thing to do in the world.

"What're you doing, Kaz?" David asked thickly, his lips a little numb from the cold.

"It's my birthday," Kaz said simply, baring his chest and setting the clothing down on the counter, undoing the knife sheath and dropping it to the floor. He stepped out of his underwear carefully. "I'm just making things easier for you."

"...OK." David said. He dipped his tongue into the cone, sloppily starting work on making the moat, wanting to find out exactly what Kaz had in mind.

"Hmm," Kaz said, pausing to watch David's tongue hurriedly dig out a trench within the cone. He leaned against the counter, and lifted his hand up to catch a drip that had escaped the corner of David's mouth, wiping it away with his thumb. He brought his thumb to his mouth, sucking it away, eyes still focused on David's quickly working mouth.

"It's good," Kaz offered casually, like he wasn't stark naked in his kitchen.

"Mm-hmm," David replied, having difficulty concentrating on anything but Kaz's completely uncovered body. Kaz smirked under his gaze and jutted his hips out. David's face heated, though his mouth was still numb with cold, and he averted his eyes.

"Still shy, huh?" Kaz teased, leaning forward and tucking two fingers into the front of his suit, tugging Solid closer to him. Solid followed willingly, face red. "Even after _everything_ that we've done together? To each other?"

David made a noise in the back of his throat, lifting his shoulders in a slight shrug.

"No," he mumbled around the ice cream cone. Kaz followed the path David's pink tongue traced into the creamy dessert, the way his mouth pursed to suck melted ice cream away. He let his body display the arousal that had been burning in the back of his mind ever since David had shown up, and was amused to note that he had David's full, if embarrassed attention.

"No? You seem embarrassed. Here, let me help you," he said, reaching up and yanking his bandana down over his eyes, like a blindfold. David squawked in surprise, nearly dropping the cone. "See? Now you can't see anything that you're not supposed to. My honor is protected."

David laughed, pushing the bandana back up, his smile mischievous and infectious. Kaz laughed with him, tugging on the ends of the bandana again.

"I never said I didn't _want_ to see," he said, raking his eyes appreciatively over Kaz, the awkwardness gone. "Maybe I want your honor in shambles."

"But a man's honor is all he truly has," Kaz said softly, bending closer. David lifted a tentative hand, resting it on Kaz's bare chest. Kaz relished the skin-to-skin contact, moving his own hand to trace a particularly long scratch on the back of David's hand.

David tore the walls of the cone down with his teeth, licking it clean of ice cream before finishing it far more swiftly than he had his previous one. As soon as he finished it, David licked his bottom lip clean and launched himself at Kaz, his hand desperately pulling Kaz's face to his. Kaz emitted a little groan against David's sweet-tasting, cold lips, the little friction provided from David's suit crushing against his naked form pleasing. Kaz broke the kiss, tilting his head back, David panting lightly, his cold breath hitting Kaz's throat.

"To the bed," Kaz said, looping an arm around his shoulders and nudging him forward. "Quick, before your mouth warms up-"

David all but picked Kaz up bridal-style, half carrying him to the bedroom. Kaz sat down heavily on the bed, moving so that he was leaning up on his forearm, his arm pushed into his soft pillow.

"So," Kaz said, with a cockiness that he didn't truly feel. "Do you think your mouth is up for a much _bigger_ job?"

David's eyebrows knitted in confusion before he understood, his eyes moving from Kaz's covered eyes to his lips, going down his body, stopping at his hips, where his erection was standing to attention. David slid onto the bed, leaving chilly kisses on Kaz's knee while his fingers adeptly worked the straps of his prosthetic leg free and setting it by the bed, having quite good at removing it with a little practice. Kaz was relieved at the removal of it, and touched by his thoughtfulness, but it was driven from his mind as David's hand closed around his hard dick, stroking it briefly as he pressed kisses into his hips.

David grabbed Kaz's hips, suddenly but carefully pulling him closer to him, Kaz's head falling into his pillow. Kaz almost chuckled at this forceful positioning, but instead hissed in surprise and pleasure as David moved on swiftly, a hand lightly rubbing circles into Kaz's thigh as he immediately wrapped his cold mouth around him, apparently remembering Kaz's impatience in his office. Kaz almost missed David's tentativeness, but he was enjoying the strange, exciting sensation much too much to devote any more thought to it. The inside of David's chilly mouth was shocking against Kaz's hot flesh, but it was certainly welcome.

"Fuck, David," Kaz moaned, burying his hand in David's soft hair. Dark strands curled around his fingers, David's eyes closed just beneath the red bandana in concentration, his long lashes splayed against his cheekbones. He was kneeling on the bed between Kaz's spread legs, still fully dressed in his suit, a hand curled around his hip to hold him in place, the other moving from his other hip to his dick, trying to fit more of Kaz in his mouth. Despite the fact that he'd only done it once, David certainly hadn't forgotten how.

"Do you have," Kaz said, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes through tinted lenses. "Any idea how incredibly fucking hot you look right now?"

David opened his eyes and glanced up, trying to relax his throat. Kaz had certainly liked it when he'd been down his throat before, but he couldn't figure out how to do it himself, although he definitely appreciated how much kinder Kaz was being with him this time, how he was letting him set the pace. He let out a grunt of frustration with himself, and Kaz chuckled, petting his hair.

"Take your time," Kaz said. "I'm already old, don't you know?"

To his dismay, David pulled off of him with a wet popping sound, frowning. David carefully crawled over him, balancing himself on his hand and knees, his other hand resting on Kaz's flushed cheek.

"You are not old!" he insisted, staring intently into his eyes before bending to give him a rapidly warming kiss. Then, just as quickly, he was sliding back down to his early position, pausing once or twice to drop a kiss on Kaz's abdomen.

David rocked back on his heels, hands planted on either side of Kaz's hips, assessing his objective for a second. He'd had definitely been right in assuming that the suit would get wildly uncomfortable when he got aroused, but he pushed it out of his mind as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Well? Get on with it!" Kaz said urgently, making an impatient gesture with his hand.

David took a deep breath and leaned forward again, resuming with determination. Kaz gasped as David smoothly slid Kaz down further, finally getting Kaz to where he wanted him to be. David made a pleased noise as Kaz moaned and began shallowly thrusting into his mouth, unable to stay still. David's mouth was near normal temperature now, but Kaz didn't much care as David easily took Kaz's small thrusts, the tightness around him almost unbearable.

"Fucking hell, David," Kaz groaned, hips twitched forward slightly harder than he had intended. "This is so good."

David made another happy noise, unable to verbally show his pleasure with his mouth busied with something far more important, but his fingers tightened around Kaz's rocking hips, holding him tighter, his tongue curling slightly around him. Kaz groaned, a stream of mumbled Japanese issuing from his mouth, and David worked his mouth more swiftly, thumb rubbing into the sensitive skin of Kaz's hip, knowing that Kaz was close. He caught something about... A man of war? A weapon? Something about pleasure, he knew. David glowed with pride when he caught his own name in the mess of garbled Japanese, and doubled his efforts, finally pushing Kaz over the edge.

Kaz's eyes shut as he felt the orgasm pooling in his lower abdomen, felt his body quivering and tightening, and he wanted to stave it off, he wanted to enjoy this for longer, but David was just too attentive- he felt too good-

Kaz's hips arched upwards harshly, a loud grunt escaping his lips, his head pushing back into the pillow, but David took it in stride, throat working industriously to contain everything. Kaz's mind was completely blank for a moment, every bit of brainpower available to him focused on sensation alone. Slowly, he came back down, feeling David gently pull off of him and kiss the hollow of his hip. Kaz opened his eyes blearily and watched David wipe off his mouth with the back of his abused hand, a smug look on his face. Kaz smirked back slightly, still lost in the post-orgasmic haze.

David crawled to his side and leaned over him, tugging a couple of tissues free of the box to clean Kaz up with. David wiped him up efficiently, lobbing the used tissues to the garbage can and settling beside him into his favorite position, sliding his arm under him and laying his head on his bare chest, hand ghosting along his chest affectionately. Kaz rested his arm on his back, pulling him closer.

"Good?" David asked, a tiny note of worry in his voice. Kaz swallowed the snarky comment he wanted to say and cleared his throat.

"Good." he assured him, reaching up to tug the bandana off of Solid's head and tossing it to the end of the bed. He ran his fingers through David's messy head of hair under the pretense of trying to smooth it down, really just wanting to feel the soft hair again.

"Man, I hope I don't die tonight," David sighed, his hand stilling on Kaz's chest. Kaz let out a surprised chuckle, shocked by the utterance.

"I hope that for you, too, I guess?" Kaz said questioningly, taken aback.

"Well, it's just, what would the people doing my autopsy think about the contents of my stomach? Two ice cream cones and your, uh, release? What would they think about the way I live my life?" David said, trying to justify his morbid thoughts. Kaz patted his head, grinning.

"If you went out with semen and ice cream filling your belly, I'm sure they'd be impressed with the amazing life you lead." Kaz assured him. David laughed and nestled closer to him, moving so that the front of his body flush with Kaz's side.

"Woah, there, kid, is there a gun in your pocket? Or are you just really, really happy to see me?" Kaz asked, dusting off a tried and true joke and shifting to look at David's face. David flushed and pushed his hips back, away from Kaz's warmth, trying to distract Kaz from his obvious arousal by lightly tracing the ending of his right arm. Kaz shifted David's head off of him and flipped onto his side, reaching to undo David's suit with a grin. "I think I have to take care of something, too, don't you? Damn, there's a really good one here, something about a gun long overdue for a cleaning, or a discharge or something. It'll come to me."

"Wait," David said, evading his hand. "I have something for you," And with that, he rolled off the bed, padding around it and leaving the bedroom. Kaz craned his neck, trying to see what he was doing. He heard the tap run, and he assumed that David was drinking straight from the faucet as he was wont to do. Sure enough, when David came back into view, his face was wet and he was wiping a hand over it, his hair damp and flatter, as though he'd patted it down with a wet hand, holding a full glass of water. He set the glass on the counter and bent to pick up Kaz's fallen knife sheath from the floor with an irritated mumble and snatched Kaz's underwear off of the counter and tossed them to him, landing on Kaz's chest.

"Hey," Kaz said, sitting up to slip the boxer briefs over his foot, laying back down to work them up the rest of the way. "What're you doing out there?"

"Getting this," David replied, coming back in and holding a flat, rectangular box wrapped plain brown paper and the glass of water.

Kaz sat up again, accepted the present that David placed into his lap upside-down, with the side that was taped down facing him.

"This is for you," David said, holding up the glass. "I thought you might be thirsty."

Kaz gestured vaguely at the nightstand, eyes on the brown paper package in his lap. "Just set it down over there."

David set it next to the alarm clock and crawled onto the bed, moving back to his spot beside him as Kaz made to flip it over.

"No, don't," David said quickly, holding the present down. "Just open it."

Kaz didn't move. "What's this for?" he asked, teasing a finger under the paper, but not tearing it. David made a noise of irritation.

"It's your birthday! There's supposed to be presents on birthdays!" he huffed out, sitting cross-legged beside him, his warm, clothed knee pressing into Kaz's bare thigh. Sure, there'd been parties celebrating birthdays on his old Mother Base, but this was not his Base, and he'd left easy fun like that behind. His throat tightened, and he had to do something to ease the pain.

"I see," Kaz said, leaning towards him, his topknot mussed from pressing into the pillow. "And here I was thinking that my present was getting to unwrap you."

"Kaz. You already have me in your bed. You don't need to hit on me." David pointed out, closing his eyes as he kissed him on the cheek, his nose jostling his glasses slightly. He pulled away and shoved the box insistently, the corner of it catching Kaz in the stomach painfully, trying to get him to open it.

"Hm. True. But it's so much fun making you blush." David's stomach dropped as he remembered what he'd have to tell Kaz. But he would wait until after Kaz opened up the present. Let him be happy for a little longer.

"What's wrong?" Kaz asked, eyes tracking the way David's face fell at his words.

"Nothing," he lied. "Open it!"

Kaz flipped it over, curious as to what David didn't want him to see, and David groaned in embarrassment. He read, "To Kaz", in David's careful, blocky print, and then took in the small image beside the note, a badly formed... Dog? Was that a dog? With an eyepatch?

"Is this DD?" he asked, gesturing at the drawing. David nodded, his hands pressed to his face.

"Yeah. The paper looked plain so I tried- I tried to make it more festive. I didn't have time to rewrap it." David said, his voice muffled by the prison of his hands. Kaz tugged one of his hands down, smiling partly in amusement and partly because that was so damn cute that it almost hurt.

"I like it. He did, on occasion, look like a fluffy horse."

"I thought it looked more like a sheep, honestly." David said, straightening up and sighing. "Anyway, open it!"

Kaz complied, carefully preserving the poorly rendered drawing of DD for future torment, and tearing into the heavy duty paper with his single hand. David reached over and tugged a shredded flap lower so that Kaz could see what it was beneath the meticulous wrapping.

"A model train set?" Kaz asked, wondering how on earth Solid expected him to put it together with only one hand. "Thanks, but-"

"No, look," David said, pulling the present into his own lap. Kaz set the wrapping paper down on the nightstand, confused.

"See?" he asked, opening the box and revealing an unpainted, fully put together model train. "I already put it together for you because I thought it'd be a little hard with one hand, but I thought that you might want to paint it, so I left it unpainted. And there's real train noises, too. Look, you just need to press this button and it'll make a horn noise with a little wheels on the track sound in the background. There was another noise box that just train-tracks rattling, but I, uh, broke it. And I couldn't fix it. And the only way to get another part has a 6 month waiting period, so I'm on the list, and it may never get here, but-"

"David." Kaz said, grabbing the side of his head. David leaned into his palm.

"So, do you like it?" he asked, eyes wide and open, a crease of worry appearing between his eyebrows. "I can't exchange it, but I can get you something else, if you want."

Kaz chuckled and tugged David closer to him, leaning their foreheads together, heads bowed over the open box. "I love it. But how'd you know I like trains?"

"There's a picture of you in front of a train by that picture you have of your father on the cabinet out there." David said, shrugging. Kaz leaned back and dropped his hand, pushing the little button that David had indicated, the noise of a shrill horn and the rumble of an engine filling the room.

"How did you put it together in a couple weeks?" Kaz marveled, knowing how busy Solid was on a daily basis, what with grueling mental and physical training almost daily.

"I didn't." he said simply. "Took me three months. I only recently found out when your birthday was, so I hurried up and finished it in time."

Kaz looked up at him, lips parted as the noise died away. "Thank you, David."

David shrugged, his lips curving in an adorable half-smile. "It's nothing. I'm glad you like it."

"It's not nothing. It took you three months to complete!" Kaz disagreed.

"It's fine. I enjoyed it, except when I was breaking shit." David said. Kaz lifted the box carefully of his lap, setting it beside them, and pulled David towards him with a strong hand on the back of his neck. David leaned forward and Kaz pressed an almost bruising kiss to his lips before pulling back a little, dropping sweet kisses around his mouth.

"I love it," Kaz breathed, trailing his lips down his jaw, licking the spot where his jaw met his neck. David shuddered under his hand, and Kaz remembered David's unfortunate predicament, being hot and bothered in a tight suit with no release. He moved his hand back to the front, grabbing hold of the zipper and tugging it as far down as it could go before David could stop him, cold air rushing into suit and relieving his over-heated body. Goosebumps raised all along David's skin and he shivered, pulling away again. Kaz growled in acute frustration. Why wouldn't he let Kaz _touch_ him, goddamnit?!

"Kaz, I have to tell you something." David whispered, looking into Kaz's eyes with sorrow written across his face. Kaz froze, hanging back and letting his hand drop onto his lap. This was it. Solid was breaking things off with him. David was a sweet kid, so he'd been buttering him up to soften the blow. That plan had backfired horribly. With all of the kindness and thoughtfulness David had shown him today, a day he'd been dreading, it would make it that much worse when he was gone. Maybe he shack up with Jaeger. They both seemed willing enough.

"What?" Kaz asked harshly, looking away and pulling the pillow into his lap, wanting some protection from David's searching gaze.  

"Earlier, at the party-" David started, before Kaz cut him off.

"Yes, I know, Jaeger kissed you. And what, you really liked it? So now you're done with me?" Kaz asked, forcing the hot tears back, wishing that he was better than this, willing the rush of insecurity that flooded him into submission.

David gasped and scooted closer to him, grabbing his hand. Honestly, yes, he had really enjoyed the soft, chaste press of Frank's kiss, but he was a far shot away from wanting out of this. David was head over heels, and he was tired of having to prove it. He bent his head trying to catch Kaz's eye, but he stared deliberately at his cane in the kitchen, certain that if he met David's earnest blue gaze he'd start sobbing immediately.

" _No_ , Kaz, you already told me to stop talking about him today. No, this is about Kirsten-"

"Kirsten?!" Kaz interrupted. That goddamn asshole, pretending to be scared of Kaz, stealing David away from him with her desirable, curvy figure. Hot anger made his hand curl into a fist, still tightly held in David's beaten-up hands, and he wrenched it away, the contact unbearable.

"Damn, I didn't mean to say her name," Solid said, grimacing. "Please don't be mad at her. It's my fault." Kaz opened his mouth, and David put his hand on Kaz's neck, using his thumb on his cheek to gently force him to look him in the eye. "Will you please just listen?"

Kaz gave a single nod, allowing David's hand to rest on his neck. David slid his hand down, firmly rubbing the perpetually tensed muscles of his shoulder soothingly. David have a tiny sigh and went on, although from his expression you'd think that he was scaling the steps of the gallows.

"At the party, when you- When you cleaned the knife off. With your tongue." David clarified, his face reddening slightly at the mere memory. Kaz stole a glance at David's lap and noticed that he arousal hadn't abated one bit, despite everything that had happened. Feeling smug underneath the betrayal and insecurity roiling in his gut, he smirked as he nodded to indicate that he did indeed remember the little show he'd treated David to and the answering flush that had followed it. David plowed on, his face hot.

"Well, Kirsten noticed it and she said that I was going to make my girlfriend jealous with the way I- Well, she said that I blush whenever you smile at me. Which I don't!" David insisted assertively, his face a direct contrast with his words. "But she says that I do, and she noticed that something was going on, and I messed up, Kaz. I'm sorry." David said, letting his hand fall into his lap, shame-faced and forlorn, certain that he was about to kicked out of Kaz's warm, inviting bed in an instant. Instead, he felt the bed shaking and he looked up in surprise, finding Kaz's face contorted in merriment, his whole body racked with silent laughs.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, tugging his glasses off to wipe tears of mingled joy and relief from his eyes, swiping them away with the back of his hand. "But your _face_!"

David watched in annoyance, frowning. "What?" he asked, agitated.

"Oh," Kaz sighed, his chest feeling light. He replaced the glasses carefully on his nose, sitting and just looked at David, who looked annoyed and rumpled with his suit undone and his hair damp and hanging in his eyes. Kaz picked up the pillow and tossed it back into its proper place. He turned to David and shoved him back down into the bed, narrowly avoiding the box that contained the model train, moving so that he was straddling David, peppering his face with hungry kisses. David made a noise of surprise, and Kaz slid his hand under his suit, working it off his defined shoulders with no small measure of difficulty, sucking on his shoulder, biting down fiercely, certainly making a mark. David would just have to forgo tank tops for awhile. David gasped and pushed into his hard, nearly naked body, confused but terribly aroused.

"Master- Kaz, with all due respect, what the _fuck_?!" David asked, his arms entwining around Kaz's welcome weight, the suit cutting into him where it pulled at his biceps, the slight relief the press of Kaz's warm body on his erection incredibly pleasurable for David. "I almost say your fucking- holy mother of God-" he broke off as Kaz began teasing a nipple and grinding his hips into David's, the bed squeaking as his pushed David further into it. But David was determined, and he went on, gritting his teeth as his eyes slitted shut in pleasure, Kaz continuing everything he was doing. "I almost say your goddamn _name_ and you- unnh- you break up with me, but the she says- fuck- then she says _that_ , and you're fine with it?"

With difficulty, David wrenched his eyelids apart, squinting up at Kaz, who stopped moving and just sat on top of him, his muscular body curved over him, hand flat against David's hot chest, David's dick straining against the suit, pressing into Kaz. Kaz leaned down, sliding his hand onto the bed so that he could get closer, bracing himself just above David.

"You want to be with me, right?" he asked, his mouth so close that his lips almost brushed David's with every word.

David nodded fervently. "Fuck, yes." Kaz leaned back, breaking David's grip so that he could gather his wrists in his hand and pulled his arms above his head, pushing his hands into the bed, red lines forming where the suit was cutting into him. Kaz rocked slowly against him, bowing his head so that David couldn't miss a single word, despite being incredibly distracted.

"Then I don't give a goddamn fuck what everybody else says about us, understand?" Kaz said. "If they find out, they find out." And he pressed his lips into David's eagerly waiting mouth. David's lips parted instantly, and Kaz slipped his tongue inside briefly, still pinning his hands above his head, holding him in place, before rolling off of David, carefully avoiding the train set. David laid on the bed, flushed and panting, completely still, arms held in the same position that Kaz had left them as though he'd tied them.  

"Where are you going?" David asked in frustration. Kaz smirked as he picked up the box and shuffled across the bed so that he could reach his nightstand.

"Let him squirm," Kaz thought, a tad cruelly. "Serves him right for not letting me touch him all night."

Kaz set the box on the floor by his leg and opened the nightstand drawer, where he'd been keeping the lube ever since David started coming over more frequently. When he shut the drawer with a snap, David finally moved, easing onto his forearms, looking confusedly at the tub in his hands.

"I thought that we didn't need condoms tonight?" David questioned, and Kaz smiled.

"We won't,"

David frowned. "That's not really safe for either of us, Kaz." he said reproachfully. ? Kaz rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, we're not doing what you think we're doing. Just trust me, OK?"

"I do, Kaz." David said simply, sitting up so that he could touch Kaz's shoulder.

"Good. Now help me get that suit off." Kaz ordered, setting the tub to the side as he roughly yanked the back of the suit down. David arched his back, working his arms out the sleeves. Unable to control himself, Kaz pressed his mouth to David's exposed throat, licking and kissing it softly. His arms freed, the suit hanging low on his hips, David wrapped an arm around Kaz, the other hand gently working the pins in Kaz's hair out and tossing them onto the nightstand, wincing when a couple fell to the floor. Kaz froze when he felt David wince, thinking that he caught sight of some silver strands.

"What's wrong?" Kaz asked against David's throat, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Nothing. I just missed the nightstand when I was trying to put the hair pins on it." David said apologetically, attempting to slide away. "I'll just pick them up, hang on-" ? Kaz's hand clenched painfully around David's bare hip, fingers biting into his skin, most likely leaving bruises in the shape of his fingers. David gasped from the pain, secretly loving the idea that Kaz had left marks on him in the shape of his hand.

"No, you motherfucking will not." he growled, moving David and pushing him back into the bed, so that he was laying on his pillow, reversing their earlier positions. Kaz braced his forearm against David's bare chest, hovering above him, his glasses sliding down his nose. "Why won't you stay still for ten damn seconds tonight?"

"OK, OK, I'm not moving!" David said, rubbing Kaz's tensed forearm, looking up at him with his halo of dark, messy hair. "I just hope I didn't lose any," he fretted, glancing over the side of the bed, searching for the glint of metal.

"Look at me, David." Kaz said, bending still lower, and David looked back at him expectantly. "Stop worrying about everything. Now just lie still and let me make you feel good."

David grinned up at him, reaching up to run a fond hand through Kaz's unbound hair, the long blond hair messily spilling over his shoulder, creased in odd places from being tied back. "You already made me feel good tonight, Kaz."

"Better, then." Kaz said, dropping a deep kiss onto David's mouth before straightening up and easing the bottom half of the suit off. David lifted his hips up to aid Kazuhira in his noble quest and gave a little sigh of appreciation as Kaz pulled them off, the tight suit grabbing hold of David's underwear, and he slipped both of them off of David's bare feet, unclothing him completely in one fell swoop. David was uncharacteristically fully erect already, and Kaz wondered just how long he'd been like that with a pulse of arousal that shot straight to his own groin.

Kaz ran his hand down his hip lightly, and David twitched violently, not expecting such a light touch and wary of everything that Kaz was doing. Kaz laughed and leaned forward carefully, shifting to lay on his stomach, stretching out his legs behind him, his right leg dangling off the bed. He tongued the red marks on David's hips that would surely darken to bruises, pride tinged with an apology spurring him on. David pushed against his mouth and Kaz laid a warning hand on his thigh, holding him in place. Kaz pressed another kiss on the mark his thumb had made.

"Roll over," he ordered softly, pulling back to give him room. David shot a questioning look at him, flipping onto his own stomach, carefully avoiding knocking him in the head with his leg. Kaz hummed, appreciating the sight of David laying completely naked on his bed, his perfect ass inches from his face, his for the taking. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed one of David's buttocks firmly and spread them apart, burying his face and giving a nice, long lick, tilting his head to protect his glasses.

David made a noise halfway between a scream and a gasp, whipping his now completely flushed, sweaty face to look down at Kaz's smug countenance.

"What was that?" he panted out, breathing rapidly.

"Just a little precursor," Kaz said with a wicked grin, and he resumed tonguing him with verve, David letting out unbidden moans.

"No, stop, you don't want to do that-" David forced out, protesting weakly, the muscles of his arms tense as he tightly clenched the bedsheets in his hands, tendons taut. He pressed his hips firmly into the bed, barely able to speak, his cheek pressed into the pillow, the scent of Kaz filling his nose and only adding to his arousal. "I was wearing that suit- aah- I got- sweaty."

Kaz smirked, tongue still working, ignoring his protests for just a little while longer. He teasingly traced the puckered hole, dipping his tongue down. David bit down on his already bruised knuckles, trying to muffle his cries. Finally, Kaz pulled away after throughly transforming David into an utter sweaty, shaking, flustered mess and grabbed the lube, uncapping it and dipping his fingers into it, resting his chin on David's ass as he worked his slicked digits into his hole, the ends of his long, blond hair tickling David's thigh.

"Holy goddamn motherfuck, Kaz." David gasped as Kaz's fingers teased his special spot, pressing his face into Kaz's pillow and breathing in deeply, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Kaz worked his fingers out, throughly enjoying the noises, but he wanted to see David's face as he completely took him apart.

He pulled back, holding himself up with his forearm. "You can turn back around now."

David didn't move for a second, trying to catch his breath and ease his pounding heartbeat, his arm obscuring his face.

"David," Kaz said warningly, nudging his sweaty thigh with his shoulder. David rolled back over, almost clipping Kaz in the head as he hurriedly listened to the note of authority in Kaz's voice. He looked David over approvingly, taking in his damp hair, the deep flush that started at his hairline and spread down his neck and across his shoulders, the aching, dripping erection between his spread legs.

"Good boy. I think I'll have that drink of water now. Help me sit-" Kaz said, struggling to get out of his position. David sat up immediately, the sheets rough against his over-sensitive ass, gripping Kaz's shoulder and helping him into a sitting position.

David leaned back, lips slightly parted and hair sticking in every direction, and snatched the cup of water from the nightstand and brought it to Kaz's lips, cupping his hand under his chin to catch any errant spills like he was a messy toddler.

Kaz chuckled, a drop of water escaping his mouth from the action. David let him nearly empty the cup, setting it carelessly on top of the wrapping paper as his eyes tracked the drop sliding down Kaz's chin, slipping down his neck. David lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Kaz, and crushed his mouth onto his stubbly neck, sucking the drop off and licking away the trail it left, leaving a trail of his own. Kaz grabbed the back of David's head, forgetting the stickiness of his fingers briefly as moaned, David feeling it against his lips. Kaz quickly dropped his hand as he realized his mistake, dark strands sticking to his fingers as he pulled them away but David didn't even notice, too turned on to focus on anything else.

"You're making me go crazy, Kaz." David mumbled breathlessly against his neck, kissing him desperately. Kaz laughed, tipping his head back further, giving him free reign over his throat.

"I promised to make you feel good, didn't I?" Kaz murmured, his hand wandering down David's hot back, finding his ass again and squeezing it, loving the feel of the curved flesh in his hand.

"Oh, you _are_ , Kaz, you are." David promised. He nipped at his throat, soft lips covering the mild sting and kissing it away.

"Glad to hear it." Kaz said, pulling away. "Now lay back down. I'm not done yet."

David laid back down carefully, leaning up on his forearms so that he could keep his gaze trained on Kaz, looking so sexily rumpled and erotic that he should've been outlawed. Kaz smothered a groan. David tilted his head back for a kiss and Kaz took him up on it, pressing his lips firmly against his before sliding back down, laying on his stomach once more, leg hanging off the bed.

David watched him, eyes filled with love and lust, anticipation written plainly across his face. Feeling that David had been admirably patient for long enough, Kaz slipped his fingers back inside him easily, still slick. David threw his head back, holding back a moan.

Kaz made a noise of dissent. He didn't like that. He didn't like that one bit. Kaz wanted to hear how well he was doing his job. He glanced at David's raging hard-on, thinking that it had wrongfully neglected the entirety of the night. Too bad he only had one hand, but, as Jaeger had so kindly pointed out earlier that night, he was, indeed, down an arm, so he better make sure that everything that that arm did was worthwhile. And he did possess a mouth, after all. Making his decision, he opened his mouth as wide as he could and took David in.

David fell back against the bed with a cry, his arms failing him as he nearly blacked out from pleasure. David was shocked that he hadn't came right there, but somehow he was still hanging on, tenuously to say the least, but still there. He writhed, throwing his arm over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his embarrassing moans.

Kaz pulled off of him, looking up at him with disapproval. "Don't cover up your mouth. I deserve to hear how amazing I make you feel, don't I?"

David moved his arm above his head, unable to open his eyes from sheer pleasure, his cheeks dark. "Yes, Master. You do, of course you do."

Satisfied, Kaz slid his mouth slowly back over him, David giving a low cry that turned into a moan halfway through. Kaz wondered if David had noticed that he called him, 'Master' instead of Kaz, but he wasn't exactly about to complain. It was multitudes better than the formal, 'Master Miller'. It signified something far more intimate than his title, almost as intimate as his name. He worked his skillful tongue, ignoring the subtle ache that was starting in his wrist, beginning to cramp from the odd position as he wrung a few more almost painful cries from David's throat.

Kaz worked almost silently, the wet sounds of his mouth and fingers the only noises emitted from him, not willing to miss even the smallest sound David made. Kaz noticed the telltale quivering of David's thighs and sped up his actions, coaxing him to climax.

"Kaz- Kaz, you need-" David said urgently, fingers tightly clenched in the bedsheets, trying to compose himself enough to warn Kaz, his hips lifting from the bed. "It's going to happen- It _is_ happening- I can't- Master!"

Kaz was bound and determined to drive David to such intense pleasure that his constantly calculating brain shut down for a just a moment, to make him lose all sense of propriety. He ignored his warning, fucking him harder with his fingers, cheeks hollowing out around David. It was all too much for David, who came hard, his hips thrusting of their own volition, his face contorted in pure pleasure. Kaz's throat filled with hot semen, and he swallowed it all with the ease of an expert, fingers still working.

"Kaz..." he moaned in low voice, hips finally slowing and dropping back down against the bed. Kaz gently tugged his fingers out and gave one last, long suck, taking advantage of David's lasting sensitivity and drawing out a groan. Kaz rolled onto his back and moved into a sitting position at the end of the bed, listening with a satisfied expression on his face to David's harsh pants, Kaz's head bowed as he flexed his wrist, trying to work out the kinks.

The bed shifted beneath him, and Kaz looked behind him to see David with his knees drawn up, his forehead resting against his folded arms, his breathing slowly evening out. The flush was fading from his shoulders and neck, but Kaz just glimpsed a very pink cheek hidden behind his arms. Kaz scooted up beside David, leaning around him to grab a Kleenex to clean off his fingers. He tossed the used tissue into the garbage and grabbed his cup of water, leaning back against the headboard. He knocked David's shoulder with the glass, trying to get his attention.

"Hey," he said. "How was it for you?"

David's head sprung up and revealed his mortified expression, looking back at Kaz. "Kaz, I'm so fucking sorry. I tried to warn you! I just couldn't- I'm sorry."

Kaz laughed and drained his glass. David reached back and took it from him, setting it on the nightstand, avoiding his eyes. Kaz rubbed his back lightly, the gentle caresses almost unbearably soothing to David, shaking his head.

"David, it's fine. I don't mind it. Easy clean up, you know." Kaz said.

David glanced at him, shame-faced. "You don't mind? Even on your birthday?"

 "Nope. Beside that," Kaz said, his slightly swollen, red lips stretching into a sinful grin. "You taste good."

David making a choking noise, his face still pink, but he offered Kaz a small smile. "Happy birthday, Kaz. How does it feel being forty-"

Kaz sprang forward, clamping his hand over his smirking mouth, cutting him off. "Don't say it," he warned, speaking directly into David's ear, not wanting to hear exactly how old he was. David laughed against his hand, and Kaz released him, frowning.

"You're such a little shit, you know that?" Kaz said, far too fondly for his liking. David smirked at him slipping off the bed.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ shit, and isn't that all that matters?" he asked, digging his underwear free of the crumpled suit and tugging them on, Kaz lazily watching his every movement. David shook the suit out and zipped it shut, folding it awkwardly and going over to the dresser to retrieve his clothing.

"What're you doing?" Kaz asked sharply, missing David's warmth and tugging the sheets over himself.

"Getting dressed?" David said, starting to unfold his shirt. Kaz leaned forward and grabbed the discarded bandana from the end of bed and balled it up, throwing it at him.

"It's my _birthday_ , and you're trying to skip out on me like a cheap one-night stand?" Kaz said accusingly, lip jutting out in an exaggerated pout.

"Well, I'd hardly call you a _cheap_ hooker," David said, setting the shirt back down on the dresser and moving back to the end of the bed, leaning his knee against it and smirking at him. "An expensive hooker. 10,000 a night, minimum."

"10,000?" Kaz murmured, sliding closer, the sheets shifting on his legs, looking up at David.

"Mm-hmm," David said, bending down and lightly touching Kaz's cheek. "Minimum."

"Now you're the one making me blush," Kaz said with false modesty, grabbing his hand and tugging him closer. "Now come back to bed."

"Yes, sir." David grinned, crawling back on the bed and sitting against the headboard. Kaz settled against him, laying down in his lap, nestling against David's warmth beneath the sheets. David pulled his fingers absently through his hair, happy and perfectly content to stay like this for the rest of the foreseeable future, and Kaz let him, relaxing against him despite his fear that David would catch sight of some silver strands.

The repetitive motion of David's hand carding through his hair was soothing, and Kaz's eyes grew heavy beneath his glasses, a pleasant drowsiness pervading him. David gently removed them, folding the aviators carefully and setting on the nightstand before resuming playing with Kaz's hair. Kaz sighed heavily, almost drifting off, when he felt a familiar but strange tugging at his scalp. He froze, reaching a hand up to feel his hair.

"Are you braiding my hair?" Kaz asked in bewilderment, mentally taken back to his childhood, kneeling on the floor in front of his mother's chair, her gentle fingers deftly tying his hair into a single rope at the back his head, speaking in the achingly familiar cadences of Japanese.

"Uh, yeah," David admitted, dropping the strands guiltily. "Sorry, I'll just, um, stop." he said hastily, starting to undo his work. Kaz stopped him, holding his hand in place.

"No, don't. It's fine." Kaz swallowed, dropping his hand as David continued making the little braid, his throat tightening. He cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of the slight discomfort. "It's just- My Haha used to do that. At night, before I went to bed. So that it wouldn't tangle when I slept."

"So I'm reminding your mom right now?" David asked in horror, his hands stilling. Kaz laughed, patting David's thigh consolingly.

"Roleplay is extra," Kaz said with a wink, looking up at him. David pulled a face, finishing off the little braid. "No, seriously. It's- nice. Makes me homesick, a little."

"Do you think you'll ever go back?" David asked, dismantling the braid only to start a new one, slightly larger this time. "I've never even been outside of the States before. I can't imagine moving at such a young age."

Kaz sighed as he remembered his desperation to get out of a country that never accepted him, his burning ambition even as a child. "I might go back someday. Maybe. I think I'll go to Alaska first. Always heard that it was real pretty there. Sunsets are supposed to be a sight to see." David laughed.

"I've always wanted to go there, too." David said, watching the light glint on Kaz's bright hair. 

"Yeah?" Kaz asked. "Maybe we'll go there together someday."

"I'd like that," David smiled down at him, then sighed. "I really do have to leave soon."

"I know." Kaz said, hating that he didn't get to wake up with David lying beside him. "But you'll need to take a shower before you go. I got a little something in your hair."

"Shit," David said, hand going to the back of his head and feeling the sticky clumps.

"Sorry," Kaz said, not really meaning it. What a shame, David would have to stay a little longer to use his shower. The horror.

"I should probably get on that," David sighed, then grinned flirtatiously at Kaz. "Unless there's a round two...?"

Kaz gasped, craning his neck to look at David. "You have another 10,000 just lying around?"

David snorted, leaning down. "Oh, shut up,"

He silenced the rest of Kaz's words with an sideways kiss, and Kaz was more than happy to be made to shut up for once.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't know when Kazuhira Miller's birthday is. I could not for the life of me figure it out, other that he was born in 1946 and that inspired this one, because how sad is that? I was deliberately vague on the weather because I don't actually know when it should take place, so just assume that it's after all of my other ones. 
> 
> 2\. Frank's dressed up like Kaworu Nagisa from Neon Genesis Evangelion. I don't know anything about that series besides the fact that the Internet says that the manga came out in 1993 and when my brother was watching it a gray haired boy smiled complacently as a crying, brown-haired boy in a giant robotic contraption obliterated his head in a mess of blood. Sounds like Frank to me.
> 
> 3\. The song that plays when they're in the pantry is, "Witchcraft" by Frank Sinatra. It came on the radio when I was writing that scene and it was PERFECT, so I put it in there.
> 
> 4\. And last but certainly not least, thank you to everyone leaving kudos and comments! I truly wasn't expecting any sort of feedback, so this has been great. You guys have been great. It's hugely gratifying to know that other people like my stories, so thanks. Wolvesofbrooklyn is great for encouraging me to put it up. If you're reading this, even if you hated it, you're great. I'm in a chipper mood.


End file.
